Tell Me You Love Me
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: Gokudera has never said I love you, and it's driving Yamamoto crazy! 8059 One-shot


Hello :P Just wanted to write another 8059 fic!

Enjoy :3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

He has never said it once.

Gokudera Hayato has never said "I love you" once, and it hurts Yamamoto Takeshi like hell.

"Ha-ya-toooooooooooooo!~"

"Takeshi… what do you want?" Gokudera growls back at the man pouncing on him.

"Just saying hi." Yamamoto replied, hugging Gokudera tightly.

"Che, if you want to play, go ask the stupid cow or lawn head or something, I'm busy."

"Eeeeeh? Hayato~ I just wanted to spend some time with you~"

"I have to get this paperwork done for Juudaime, if you're so free, how about you do some work for a change?"

"But Hayato…" Yamamoto pouts and his adorable brown eyes widen a fraction. "I haven't seen you in agggeeeeeeeeessssss!" He finishes, exaggerating "ages".

Gokudera sighs, a small smile visible on his face, though barely visible, and hugs his lover back. Yamamoto smiles into his silver hair.

"Nee Hayato?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Gokudera turned a bright shade of red.

"W-What are you saying, Takeshi!"

"I'm saying I love you." Was the reply, along with a blinding grin.

"Che, saying such embarrassing things so casually…"

This time, he doesn't get a response from the other man, but he felt something was off.

"Oi, Takeshi? What's wrong?"

Yamamoto looked up at him, startled.

"Ah! Eh? Um… it's nothing!" He said quickly, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

With that said, Yamamoto bolted out of Gokudera's office, leaving the other man alone.

"You freaking liar."

* * *

For the next week, Gokudera had tried to get it out of Yamamoto, but the other either changed the subject, or shook his head and mutter a little "nothing".

It pissed Gokudera off beyond measure. Not just the fact that Yamamoto wouldn't tell him, but that the idiot was _avoiding_ him. Every time they met at a corner, Yamamoto made an attempt to turn the other way, every time he wanted to ask something about the strange behaviour, Yamamoto would laugh or change the subject. It pissed Gokudera off. He wanted to know what was wrong with his Takeshi.

Finally, he found Takeshi alone, when he just came back from a mission, and was in the infirmary because of some minor injuries.

"Takeshi?"

Yamamoto looked up and grinned at the sight of his lover.

"Hayato! What's up?""

He didn't receive a reply. Gokudera scooted to the side of the bed where Takeshi was lying and sat down on the chair that was there for visitors.

"What's wrong?" Gokudera asked first, wanting to know about Yamamoto's strange behavior.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Yamamoto replied with a carefree smile.

Gokudera could already see how fake the smile was and lunged forward to grab Yamamoto's collar, gripping it tightly.

Yamamoto blinked at him, puzzled.

"Haya-mmph!" He was cut off by Gokudera's lips pressed firmly against his.

"Hayato? What's going on?" He asked, a worried line on his forehead.

"Just... Just tell me what the hell is wrong... Please."

Takeshi looked at him in surprise, before his lips split into a smile.

"I can't do that, Hayato." Gokudera glanced up at him.

"And why the hell not?"

"Ahaha, I guess I just can't!"

Gokudera had never punched someone so hard before.

* * *

It was only two weeks later, two weeks of constant avoiding, that Gokudera realised why Yamamoto was acting this way, and it all came from eavesdropping the Tenth.

He was back from a mission, just a simple one, and was about to deliver his report to Jyuudaime, but stopped when he heard Jyuudaime talking to someone.

"But you love him, don't you?" Now normally, Hayato would never dream of eavesdropping on the Tenth, but he was particularly interested in the gossip that was potential blackmail material.

"Of course I do! With all my heart!" Hayato almost dropped his files. It was Takeshi, talking to Tsuna... About another man?

"But you're afraid...?"

"Well...yeah, wouldn't you be?"

"Why don't you just tell him? (About what was troubling him, not that he loved him, but that too)"

"What? But Hayato will absolutely kill me!" Okay, now it's for sure that they're talking about another man. Hayato couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door to reveal a surprised Tsuna and Takeshi.

"A-ah, Gokudera-kun! Did you come back from your mission already?"

"Jyuudaime, forgive me, but what were you talking about? I-I mean, it's not any of my business, but..."

"No, it's got everything to do with you." Takeshi said, from next to him.

"Hayato...I... Well, I-WE, need to take a break."

"W-what? Why?"

Takeshi nervously shifted around.

"The man is insecure." Came a voice from the door.

"Hieeee! Reborn!"

Reborn, now adult form, stalked into the room.

"This idiot," he says, pointing his gun at Takeshi, earning a cry from Tsuna. "Feels that you don't love him anymore."

This time, it was Yamamoto that got flustered.

"D-don't tell him that!"

"Well why not? It's been so obvious for the past ten years. The only one who didn't realise was Gokudera himself.

"Takeshi! What the hell is going on?!" Hayato demanded.

'Um... Well... If you must know..."

"Just hurry up."

"IalwaystellyouIloveyoubutyouneversayitback!"

"Come, the hell, again?"

"I always tell you I love you but you never say it back." He said slowly, finishing with a gulp.

"Is that, FREAKING ALL?"

"Eh?"

Yamamoto was grabbed by the collar and pulled down to Gokudera.

"I love you, happy?" Gokudera said, before smashing their lips together.

"Happy." Yamamoto answered, when they pulled away.

* * *

So guys, I'm working on a 8059 story now, but it's taking way to long because I have to type it up on my tablet =_=" Thanks to Shaariin13 for helping me!


End file.
